


Memories of Us

by xXSweetXSyndromeXx



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game), Cookie Wars (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Child Death, Fluff and Angst, Other, Sad, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXSweetXSyndromeXx/pseuds/xXSweetXSyndromeXx
Summary: [Read me before reading this story]This is a port from Wattpad.This is my first story so don't hate on it if it's bad, instead, give me some pointers so I can redo-it later
Kudos: 1





	1. Early Memories...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Memories of us (a Cookie wars Fanfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/676132) by xXSweetXSyndromeXx. 



> [Read me before reading this story]  
> This is a port from Wattpad.  
> This is my first story so don't hate on it if it's bad, instead, give me some pointers so I can redo-it later

[Rollcake's pov]

It was a nice morning, until this incident.

I was having a great forest run with my brother, Pancake, we were jumping around trees and smashing obstacles. When we got to a wooden bridge, a cookie that has purple hair, wearing a white dress while carrying an onion-like rabbit plushie appears crying and running, bumping my brother, letting him fall into a nearby lake.

I gasped and screamed "PANCAKE" as I run into the lake while seeing his body floating in the water, while strawberry jam is flowing on the back of his head, presumed that the head is cracked by a rock below, I picked his body and dragged him to safety to the grass below.

"Bro? bro... are you Okay? Wake up!"

but he didn't respond, he is unconscious, while Strawberry jam is still oozing. So I picked up an acorn jelly to let him get out of his unconsciousness, but it didn't work, I thought that he is dead, but I remembered that I can take Pancake to Wasabi, so I picked him up and take him to Dr.Wasabi Cookie's Laboratory to see if there is a way to get back his consciousness.

"Wasabi!"

"What is it Roll cake?"

"My brother got unconscious after somecookie bumped him in a wooden bridge"

"I see..."

"You are going to Help him! Hurry!"

"Alright, Alright, I have a medicine that I prepared minutes ago, I already tested with another experiment- I mean patient, and he is fine, so your brother will get cured"

"Thank you"

Later...

"I think it's better to inject the wound"

"But what if it goes wrong?"

"We should figure out after all this is just a prototype medicine"

minutes have passed since Wasabi Injected my brother in the wound with the medicine...

I was waiting in the lab patient hall, sitting a chair next to his bed, with his unconscious body...

then...

...he opened his eyes.

"Ugh... what just happened"

"Pancake! thank god you're alive!"

"What are you talking about?"

"A purple cookie just bumped into you, falling to a lake from the wooden bridge that we were in"

"Oh... I think it's my friend, Onion, at least"

"The good news is, Wasabi gave you a medicine"

"That sounds good, I guess..."

"but the bad news is, you need to stay here for a few days. but don't worry, I'll be here at any time"

"Thanks, Big Bro"


	2. Something is ItChInG

DaY 4

I visited him but something is not right, he is looking a little "Pink" on his body, and there is a blanket, hiding his left eye.

"Bro, what is with the blanket"

"Big Br- *Cough* remove the blanket and you will see why, if you really want to"

so I removed the blanket and what I saw it was horrifying, his left eye is replaced with a yellow Jelly bean...

"Oh my- god did Wasabi did this to you?!"

"No, its something unkno-*Cough* unknown or something, I just woke up in the middle of the night because my left eye was itching..."

he is just explaining on how he woke up with his left eye being itchy and he screamed for Wasabi, then Wasabi said to him that his "Patient" had the same experience as him, and her only solution for that is to cover it

"don't worry, Wasabi got this"

at the main hall

"Wasabi?"  
"Yeah?"

we were talking about the problem with my brother and her only response is:

"...Well, I-... Easy come and easy goes"

Meanwhile the rest of the evening, Pancake took a visit to some of his friends, and they have flowers, all for him. I guess things are going to get brighter.


	3. StRaNgE pInK oVeRfLoWs

dAy 6

Things are just getting worse with his health

I came to his room the 6th time, but... he looked a lot more "Pink" and it has bulbs in the same place it got injected

"Bro, I'm here- PANCAKE!!!"

"Big Bro... I'm scared to say but, last night Wasabi told me that I won't be alive in a couple of hours, I-"  
he Coughs but this time with pink stuff came from his mouth  
"I don't want to die"

I thought I need Wasabi pop them to fix this, so I talked to Wasabi that my brother has bulbs on the back. She already knew about it and she decided to pop them with a surgical knife. While he was screaming and crying and coughing the same pink stuff, the bulbs disappeared, but strange pink stuff oozes from the wound of the bulbs that popped.

"Big bro *Coughs* I'm scared"

"At least you're not alone"

"You're rig-*Coughs with more pink stuff than ever* right..."

for the rest of the day, he was hugging his favourite squirrel doll to mind off his pain about the wounds.

At least he will survive the recovery... right?  
Right


	4. hOrRiBlE dReAm

DaY 10  
in an evening, him and me. in the room. his skin more pinkish than ever, his right eye got more yellowish, yellow as his left eye, the flowers that his friends gave to him is rotting and I feel my brother's fate approaching.

"Big bro..."

"Yeah?"

"I had a Horr-*Coughs* Horrible Dream last night, I was... dead *Cough* and you were crying, and it was really sad"

"Oh, What a Horrible dream"

"I don't know if this is real life or am I dreaming, but I'm going to - *Coughs* Die soon"

"Don't say such things"

"I don't want to die, Big br-*Coughs* Big Bro, I-I DON'T WANT TO DIE"

As he kept screaming, I thought to myself "is he really going to die?" and I hugged to him

"I still love you"

and he hugged back and...

he said his final words...

"Me ... too... Big... bro... from all, that's happened *Coughs, more likely vomits the pink stuff* you truly were my best brother in... the... world...good...bye...Roll...C...a...k...e..."

He closes his eyes one last time, and then... an infamous long beep was heard.

At that moment, I couldn't even believe, he IS dead, for real, not coming back. Tears run into my eyes on my brother's now lifeless body, as I cried to him. He was my sunshine, my only sunshine. He made me happy when skies are grey. He never knew, how much I loved him. but now, that sunshine has been taken away, because of my fault.

then, Wasabi came from the door and she said

"I am sorry that your brother will not wake up"

"Wasabi! please! is there-*Sobs* is there any more Cures!?"

"Unfortunately, he will slowly turn into a Jelly Walker, Roll cake"

"Je-Jelly walker!? What does that even mean!? "

"Follow me"

[Noone's POV]

Pancake then stand up in the bed, pink fluid oozing in both his wounds and mouth...

"Ihh... Ih wahhh... awhhhknnnn... hungrrr... hungrrr... hungrrr"

He then opens his eyes revealing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes that Archive warning


	5. iT's OvEr ?

Rollcake's POV, again

"As you can see, Roll cake..."

she Takes out the blanket revealing to be a test tube with a pink cookie-like figure with the strange pink stuff oozing and the two itching yellow jellybean eyeballs.

"This is a Jelly Walker."

"Oh my- god"

I couldn't believe what I saw... is Pancake really going to be like that?

"In a matter of time, your brother will be like him, and yes, that is the other patient I injected with the medicine the other day"

"I must see My brother!"

"NO, ROLL CAKE, DON'T, HE WILL BE DANGEROUS, DON'T LOOK OUT FOR HIM"

I ran to his room and then...He is out of the bed, he has the same Itchy jelly beans on his eyes, pink substance on the back of his head, and pinkish toning as that jelly walker on the test tube, does this mean... he is now a Jelly walker?

"Brother... no... I-I was too late"

"RAHHHHH, AAAAAOOOOHHH"

"Bro- I am sorry... I-I didn't protect you..."

I was frozen in fear while my brother is getting closer to me, icing tears go down as well as my hope, while voices say to me like "What have you done", "You should have gone protecting him", "You failed as a brother" "It was all your fault"

"I'm actually a failure brother... I'm sorry" I then fell down to the knees

at the time... he is just stood here, and... hugged me?

"BR0TH3R, D0NT B3 S4D"

"Huh?"

Has this "jelly walker", a mindless zombie who is once my brother, got sympathy for me?

As I thought about that, I just felt something sharp as... a bite, on my shoulder...

"4FT3R4II Y0U'R3 WY B3ZT BR0TH3R"

"..."

This...This feeling of, the infection going through my body... my eyes itching... my body... weakening... pink stuff... flowing in my lungs... as I coughed... the same pink stuff... like him... I... felt... the... same... pain... as.... h...e...d..i..d...

"...hhhhh... brotherhhhh?"

"Seehhhh, bettehhhh?"

"Yehhhh..."


	6. ???

D4Y 5E???

[Nobody's POV]

at the rooftop of a building, the jellied brothers sat on top of it, while there is an apocalypse down there... an apocalypse that they caused. It's very peaceful to see the moon...

"Brhhhh"

"Yeahhhh?"  
"Ihhhh... I love youhhh"  
Pancake grunted that as he hugged his infected brother

"Mehhhh toohhhh"

He grunted as he hugged back

Somewhere in the lab, Wasabi was in there...

"Wh- What have I done"


End file.
